Mi primer amor
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: AU, Kendall se fue de Mellowbrook y para Kick, las cosas siguen igual o mas aburridas, pero ya han pasado 6 años y Kendall vuelve mas que cambiada junto a 'una desconocida', que hara sentir extraño a Kick, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?. Los invito a leer este extraño fic, si gustan, claro.


Mi primer amor:

AU, Kendall se fue de Mellowbrook y para Kick, las cosas siguen igual o mas aburridas, pero ya han pasado 6 años y Kendall vuelve mas que cambiada junto a 'una desconocida', que hara sentir extraño a Kick, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?. Los invito a leer este extraño fic, si gustan, claro.

Hello espero que todos estén bien y primero que nada es uno de mis segundos Fics también en algunos personajes aplico los OoC solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto, y si pienso terminarlo, es si o si. Aviso se pondra raro. Bastante en realidad.

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla bla-

-"Hmmmm"- cuando están pensando en algo

-bla blaa bla-/-bla bla bla- Cuando hablan casi al mismo tiempo o interrumpen el dialogo o la contestación es corta pero sin gran importancia.

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo

6=6=6=6=un rato después en otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario

 _Flash back_ En esta letra

 _POV. De …_ en esta letra y sub-rayada

(se les pide bla bla bla ) notas de emergencia

-´Bla bla bla ´- imitación de lo que alguien dijo.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro

No escribo lemon ni lima solo doy a entender que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero no especifico nada, por ejemplo -´Y se unieron tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas esa noche tan maravillosa para ambos´-

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece.

Tambien aplico los OoC(les cambio un poco la personalidad a uno que otro personaje) e invento unos cuantos mas con esto espero lo disfruten y espero terminarlo pronto (aun que tal vez ya este terminado )

Prologo:

Era otro día en Mellowbrook, la ciudad de lo increíble, ya han pasado 6 años desde que los Perkins se habían mudado, pero por lo visto alguien se estaba mudando a la casa a lado de los Buttowski (la de los Perkins), pero el acróbata no le tomo importancia mientras no sea Kendall, su enemiga, para él seria el paraíso. Kick Buttowski ya habia dado el estirón, dejo de ser el pequeñín extremo, porque ahora era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio aparte de alto. Él no habia cambiado mucho, solo que ya no ocupaba a su amado Casco las 24 hrs. Del día. Ahora el solo lo ocupaba para sus aún muy alocadas acrobacias y cuando sus enemigos, como los secuaces de Gordon estaban cerca pero en su casa lo ocupaba todo el tiempo que su hermano mayor ,Brad, estaba cerca que era seguido; La verdad para el las cosas se pusieron algo aburridas desde que Kendall se fue de Mellowbrook dejando atrás sus incontables peleas sin sentido que tanto les entretenía y llenaba de cólera pero ahora ya tenia mas problemas por que 1 año después de la partida de su enemiga, Jakie, aquella loca termino enamorándose de Gunther y volviéndose su novia, pero ese no es el problema sino que ahora el medio doble de riesgo tenia que esquivar una multitud de fanáticas locas acosadoras y tal vez violadoras asesinas asi que para llegar sano y salvo a la escuela tenia que hacer una acrobacia, que casi siempre es la misma para llegar a donde esperaba el autobús del colegio o preparatoria. Y hoy no seria la excepción de eso por lo que pudo observar por su ventana de su cuarto que tampoco habia cambiado mucho. Solo que su compañero Steve, su pez dorado, se habia convertido en padre de familia, tenia un pequeño pescadito junto con su ´ esposa´ pero la verdad para Kick estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran enamorados pero vamos que aun le parecía algo repugnante la idea de sentar cabeza, -´dejarse domar por una mujer que asco!´-

-Kick, Kick-llamaba cierto rubio regordete, pero igual bastante alto y con algo de músculos. Lo cual era de esperar por sus genes vikingos.

-¿Que pasa Gunther?– pregunto a su mejor amigo. Como era de esperarse.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto el rubio mientras veía un punto fijo

-Yo nací listo- Dicho esto saco su amada Azul colocándola enfrente de él ara luego salir disparado hacia la parada de bus que afortunadamente estaba llegando .Pero como era de costumbre término ´atropellando´ a alguien, pero esta vez era una muchacha peli-azul, le pareció un emo o un amante de rock metal.

-Dai ya está lista para que aceleres a máxima veloci…-comento una rubia que le venía a entregar un casco pero cuando vio al muchacho debajo del acróbata se molesto aparentemente.-Daisuke! que cruel eres, de seguro te irías en el bus para no llegar con la endemoniada y yo a la escuela ¡¿verdad?¡-le comento o mas bien cuestiono furiosa y desilusionada, pero aun asi en un ataque de ira simplemente le lanzo el casco en la cara de la muchacha pasando del acróbata claro está.

-No Princess no rondo, no es lo que-comento mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y a su vez se quitaba de encima el acrobata para ir detrás de la rubia-Kendall! No es lo que piensas no me daría a la fuga para no montarme en la moto que te regalo Maik-Lloriquio.

-Un momento¡¿ KENDALL PERKINS VOLVIO A MELLOWBROOCK ?! -Grito alterado Gunther, pero le siguió Kick para luego salir corriendo de ahí

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 En la escuela 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-¿Cómo es posible que la presidenta de anti-diversión haya vuelto?- comento Kick mientras se recostaba en su pupitre

-Pero vamos Kick, tienes que animarte y esforzarte por que nos toca con la señorita Chikarelli y tambien porque solo tendremos una clase y después de esta no tendremos nada que hacer, bueno para ti –termino de contar Gunther

-Adivino… ¿quedaste con Jakie?-/-si -/-¿a una cita?-pregunto

-Claro-

-A ver mocosos, presten atención porque solo lo diré una vez, mientras este calificando su tarea, ustedes estarán haciendo el examen sorpresa-comentaba mientras tomaba asiento

-Perdón llego tarde-comentaba Kendall, que tenía unas cuantas hojas y ramas en el cabello- Me entretuve por culpa de mi moto pero ya se no hay escusas para eso-comento

-Asi es pero vamos que usted Srita. No debería de hacer cosas como esas. Vamos entrégueme la tarea-indico, Kendall, solo le entrego su libreta con la tarea del día anterior-Bien pero que no se repita ¿Srita…_?-

-Srita. Perkins- comento-Es un gusto volver a verla Srita. Chikarelli-.

La mayoría que no la habia visto en la mañana se asombró, ya que nunca la habían visto asi y menos con un la ropa sucia por culpa de una moto como ella habia dicho; literal mente todos menos la Srita. Chikarelli, pegaron el grito al cielo o murmuraban cosas.

-CALLENSE O LOS MANDO A TODOS A DETENCIÓN- dicho esto la mayoría guardo silencio

-Valla nunca pensé que volverías Kendall, cariño-comento con una enorme arrogancia Reynaldo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto haciendo que Reynaldo hiciera una cara de ´no puede ser´ y haciendo que algunos se rían de él y otros hablaban a sus espaldas-AHH ya te recuerdo eres el nerd que tube por novio y me ayudó mucho en autoestima, pero vamos que sigo siendo una nerd feliz mientras eres un nerd amargado, cretino, engreído, arrogante y muy estúpidamente inteligente-comento mientras lo enumeraba con sus dedos-ahora ¿que quieres rey-nerd?. -comento con una cara de completa indiferencia

-pensaba darte una segunda oportunidad pero veo que sigues igual de consentida-comento

-consentida del, digo de la prima de un excelente no mejor no te lo digo. Pero esa persona incluso me regalo una moto que apenas utilizo sola. –

-¿Que? ¿alguien que gano el premio nobel por ser al más inteligente?-

-Ya quisieras pero vamos que no sabes que increíble es conocer al motorizado Maik sin su casco y que te regale una de sus primeras motos pero aun asi no me creerías-comento llamando la atención del acrobata, eso era imposible la jefa de la patrulla anti-diversión conoció al motorizado Maik antes que él y que le regalo una de sus primeras motos eso era simplemente imposible.

-Es imposible-con firmo Mouth como si leyera sus pensamientos.-Tu ¿Kendall Perkins conoció al Maik antes de cualquier otro de nosotros?; es simplemente imposible-

-Mira-dicho esto le extendió su teléfono, donde habia una foto de ella junto al acrobata y aquel chica peli-azul de esta mañana –Lo ven lo conocí es más lo veré mañana ya que perdimos una estúpida apuesta-comento con algo de amargura recordando aquel momento

-Eso es mentira Perkins-comento Kick uniéndose a la charla-si es verdad que lo conoces debes de tener algún contacto con él-/-Lo tengo-/- Quiero que lo demuestres.-Dicho esto Kendall lo miro desafiante como l hacia cuando eran niños .

-De acuerdo, pero primero tengo algo que hacer-después de decir esto, saco un pereza z y un guerpadex , abrió ambos y saco una taza en eso, solo vertió el pereza z en aquella taza y le puso una gota de guerpadex para luego ponerle un saborizante de café con azúcar para luego mezclarlos hasta que pareciese un café normal. Una vez que termino con eso tomo la taza y se acercó hacia el escritorio de la profesora.

\- Profesora y Srita. Chikarelli tenga un regalo de parte de un viejo amigo ósea mi hermana mayor-dicho esto dejo la taza y la miro felizmente.

-Ohm- comento sorprendida. Pero con un gesto amable se dispuso a beberlo-Gracias-. Lo bebió hasta que se lo acabo y en cuanto Kendall se sentó la profesora estaba más que dormida.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-pregunto un muchacho.

-Simple, ella bebe café con azúcar no con crema y si combinas bien el guerpadex con el pereza z cualquiera podría dormirse en menos de 5 segundos-contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si dijera que el clima es agradable o la hora que es. -Ah sí tengo que llamar a alguien-Dicho esto, saco su teléfono, lo puso en altavoz y llamo a un numero

-¿Bueno, eres tu Kendall?-pregunto del otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina, obviamente.

-Si soy yo, y dime: ¿si cumplirás con la parte de la apuesta que te toca?-pregunto

-Claro que lo hare o me dejo de llamar a mí mismo Motorizado Maik-comento-Y ¿para que me llamas?, no me digas que la vieja moto que te regale junto a mi primo dejo de funcionar otra vez-.

-No, solo era para dejar a unas personas con cara de idiota y ¿adivina que?-/- ¿funciono?-/-Si, bueno te oigo luego-dicho esto colgó.

-Wow, no puede ser-Hablo Mouth-¿A quien más conoces?-pregunto emocionado y poniendo una cara de idiota.

-Luego te cuento pero necesito que me consigas, un micrófono, una bocina amplificadora y que sean para mañana –dicho esto le dio un sobre-Me tengo que ir la mudanza no se terminara sola-dicho esto tomo su mochila se la colgó en su hombro y se fue de ahí con una enorme sonrisa

-" me gusta esta Kendall, pero de seguro es una trampa para vengarse de mi"-penso Kick . aunque este pensamiento no es tan diferente a los que tenían los demás.

Fin del Cap. 1

Si lo sé pero habrá una explicación lógica para esta nueva Kendall y para todo ese despapalle pero vamos que cada quien hace esto como se le dé la gana.

Si les gusta esta alocada idea que es igual que los planes de grojband(planes locos que tal vez funcionen), entonces tendrán que esperar para otro cap. Que lo subiré cuando tenga mucha pero en serio mucha inspiración que la verdad cuando me llega solo llega para un fic en los que trabajo.

Bueno dejando las tonterías y el fic a un lado los invito a leer mis otros trabajos igual de locos y raros que este o aún más dependan como lo vean ustedes que por cierto quiero agradecerles por leer esta cosa(y le digo cosa ya que esto no lo considero del todo un fic). Otra cosa antes de que se me olvide: El personaje Daisuke aparecerá para darle celos a Kick y este personaje me lo eh creado yo, los demás no y tambien este sujeto o sujeta tendrá tambien un alocado pensamiento y eso explicara por que Mike le dijo Primo y Kendall Prima.

Sin mas que decir o comentas me despido: vivan con la duda y Adioooooos¡.


End file.
